deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Kurusu vs Giorno Giovanna
Persona vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure!!! Which fifth main protagonist of their respective series will come out on top? Thumbnail credit goes to fellow DEATH BATTLE!!! Fanon user: MMYP999 (I take no credit for any image used) Interlude (Plays Invader - DEATH BATTLE! Theme) Wiz: As someone who carries a lot of important things on them at all times, it's no surprise that I hate thieves! Boomstick: And I may have helped with all that stealing!! Sorry, I needed beer money. Wiz: Wait wha- Boomstick: Akira Kurusu! Juvenile Leader of the Phantom Thieves!! Wiz (Glaring at Boomstick): And Giorno Giovanna. The Bastard Italian Son of DIO! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win... A DEATH BATTLE!!! Akira Kurusu Boomstick: Say hello to the fifth high-school protagonist from the Persona series: Akira Kurusu!!! Seriously though they should really place these guys in a less teenaged, angst filled place of society. Like in the military! Wiz: Regardless of where Persona 6's main protagonist is gonna be placed in, Akira Kurusu is one very... Uh... Boomstick: Stereotypical Anime Action Hero with a weird hairstyle and can get a lot of bitches because he has some sort of badass ability that we'll end covering later on in this episode of DEATH BATTLE? Wiz:...Well... Yeah. Akira is partially only partially different from previous protagonists Yu Narukami and Minato Arisato in that Akira is a thief!! Giorno Giovanna Wiz: As far back as the 18th century, the Joestar bloodline has always had problems. From the god-like Pillar Men to a serial killer with a hand fetish, the descendants of the late Jonathan Joestar always faced adversity and always won out despite the sometimes immeasurable odds stacked against them. But no other JoJo stands out more... than GioGio. Boomstick: GioGio? JoJo? Get it? ''' Wiz: Giorno Giovanna always had an unusual upbringing mainly due to the fact that he was the bastard son of Dio Brando, the original antagonist of the Joestar family who was 'killed' by Jonathan Joestar after getting a fire and Hamon-infused punch through the chest. '''Boomstick: That blond son of a bitch managed to survive and interrupt Jonathan's honeymoon when he had his still living head brought aboard the ship Jonathan was on by his zombie minions. One eye-laser and decapitation later and he would literally place his head atop Jonathan's body and inherit it. Talk about an antagonistic obsession. Wiz: With Jonathan's body and a 100 year nap in the ocean, DIO would resurface because of the stupidity of sailors wanting to get rich and come back to the now modern world. Boomstick: After a smash and dash with a Japanese woman, Haruno Shiobana would be born to the world. He and his mom moved to Italy where she married an italian man and renamed her son Giorno Giovanna. ''' Wiz: His childhood was rough, getting ignored by his mother who often forced him to live completely in the dark. His father wasn't any better as he would occasionally beat Giorno for 'always trying to reading other people' while his mother was gone. Bullied and targeted by street gang members, Giorno was left on his own completely and things didn't seem like they were gonna look up for him... '''Boomstick: When one day as GioGio was walking home, he came upon a bloody and injured man laying in a small patch of grass. After discovering the man, some random men came up to him and asked where that injured man was and Giorno, being the timid and nice guy he is, lied to them saying that he didn't know where he was. To prove his point, the grass that the injured man was lying on was suddenly super tall, covering the injured man so throughly that his pursuers couldn't find him. Things then seemed brighter for Giorno as he gained more confidence, his father didn't beat him at all and he made new friends! Bio: Birth Name: Haruno Shiobana, now Giorno Giovanna. Birthday: April 16, 1985. Currently 15 years old, if he was to appear in Part 6: Stone Ocean, Giorno would be 26. Height: 172 CM Loves chocolate pudding and Jeff Beck Blood Type: AB Zodiac Sign: Aries. Chinese Zodiac Sign: Ox. The bastard son of Dio Brando, the first antagonist of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. While neither of his names start with 'Jo', Giorno Giovanna is a certified JoJo due to the star-shaped birthmark on the back of his right shoulder. Spoiler Alert: Became the Boss of the italian Passione mafia. Wiz: This is because that injured man he had helped was a gangster gave his thanks by who watched over the JoJo child from the shadows. From then on, he vowed to be a 'cool gangster' like that man who watched over him. He soon became quite a thief at the young age of 15, bribing and doing 'magic tricks' such as stuffing his entire ear into his ear canal. He even managed to get away with stealing Koichi Hirose's luggage by turning said luggage into frogs. Boomstick: Talk about a skipping town! Hehehe... Wiz: Ugh... Well this is due to his Stand: Gold Experience, whose ability is to give life to anything like turning the luggage into the frogs. Giorno first awakened Gold Experience back when he was trying to protect that injured man. The Stand subconsciously used it's powers to make the grass around that man grow taller, thus allowing him to evade his pursuers. Stand: '' ''Name: Gold Experience. Named after the Prince album: The Gold Experience. English Localization: Golden Wind. Stand Type: Close-Range Stand. "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA" is it's battle cry, taken after Giorno's father DIO. Abilities: Life Giver: Gold Experience can turn anything inanimate into a living creature or plant depending on the size and shape of the object. Those living beings created by this ability are completely under the control of Giorno as well as having damage it would've taken from an attack reflect back on the attacker without being affected at all. Example: Leaky-Eyed Luka tried to attack the frog Giorno created with a shovel, the shovel strike rebounded on Luka instead and killed him as a result. Life Shot: Gold Experience's ability can also transmitted to living individuals, causing their thought processes to accelerate at a great pace. Under those affects, enemies lose temporal co-ordination of their bodies, thus increasing and amplifying the reception in one's body. Example: Any pain felt would seem to last longer due to the heightened senses. Organ Creation: Gold Experience can create brand new organic parts of the body. The replacement parts are permanent and as a result can be technically called 'healing'. However the process is very painful as it was designed to not be used for healing. Unlike previous JoJo protagonist Josuke Higashikata, Giorno can use Gold Experience to 'heal' himself as opposed to Josuke's Stand, Crazy Diamond, which can restore anything back to a state that it once was but can't heal Josuke himself. Example: Giorno replaced his throat and foot after they had been 'cubed' by the Stand Baby face. High Potential Versatility: Gold Experience's most versatile characteristic is the amount of versatility it has. because of it's life and nature related abilities having shown little to no limits on what it can do, Giorno can be very creative with his Stand's powers such as accelerating the growth of plant-life, like growing trees and other flora so fast that he can use them to entangle or surprise attack his enemies, and/or even disguise his living creations by reverse-transforming them in order to ambush enemies! Wiz: Stands are the manifestation of one's soul and/or psychological energy and their abilities are completely random at times. Stands can be inherited or given to anyone via stabbing the mystical Arrow into their chest. The Arrow was a powerful relic constructed by godly Pillar Men in their search for a way to avoid death by sunlight. The Arrow is one of the few ways, a person can obtain a Stand without having to inherit it from their relatives and/or family as shown when Jolyne Cujoh inherited her Stand, Stone Free, from her Stand-user father, the legendary Jotaro Kujo. Boomstick: Essentially, Stands are your own overprotective, guardian ghost that REALLY love punching the shit out of anyone stupid enough to piss you off. Though Giorno's Stand looks very weird. Like a gold flamboyant statue wearing a soldier's helmet. ''' Wiz: Regardless of it's appearance, Gold Experience is a very powerful close-range Stand. Stands usually come equipped with powerful abilities and Giorno's has the power of 'Life Giver', being able to turn inanimate objects into living creatures like turning luggage into frogs or turning a stone into a scorpion. Living creatures created by Giorno are directly under his control so he can use them to his leisure. His life-giving ability can also accelerate and enhance one's perception and senses by physically touching them, usually by punching them. '''Boomstick: He can turn saplings into trees which can then attack anyone dumb enough in the way and even reverse-transform his creations back to what they were before retransforming them for a surprise attack! Wiz: He can also heal himself or his allies by creating organic parts and then suing them to replace the damaged parts inside that person though this pseudo-healing is actually painful as it was not meant to be utilized for healing in the first place. Boomstick: And like most humanoid Stands out there, Gold Experience can punch extremely fast and extremely hard, as well as having it's own battle cry! His is: ' ''DIO: IT'S TOO LATE! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!! '''Boomstick: And just like every other Stand out there, it follows two specific rules. Number 1 is that only other Stands or a person with a power similar to Stands can harm other Stands. Wiz: The second rule is that any damage done to a Stand also reflects onto it's user. And while Stands are extremely durable, it is possible to destroy a Stand though it takes a lot of raw force. And being only a close-range Stand means that Gold Experience can only travel 2-3 feet away from Giorno. Boomstick: After getting away with stealing that poor kid's luggage as well as 'killing' Leaky-Eyed Luka, Giorno would encounter Bruno Bucciarati, the leader of a gang under the control of the Passione mafia, who let the con artist thief join his gang and have some rather 'Bizarre' adventures all across Italy. Heck it started out with Giorno getting licked by Bruno just so the gang leader could tell if Giorno was lying or not! Ewww.... Wiz: Aside from the licking lie detector that is Bruno, his gang was also made up of other Stand-users like Narancia and Guido Mista! Boosmtick: I like Guido! He can control his revolver's bullets with his Stand(s) Sex Pistols!! Wiz: With Giorno tagging along, Bruno and his gang would undertake missions from their mysterious 'Boss' and encounter a lot of other Stand-users like Cioccolata and his Stand Green Day that uses flesh-consuming mild to eradicate his opponents. They would obtain huge amounts of Yen, go on treasure hunts and even protect their 'Boss's' daughter Trish Una. Boomstick: (Whistles)... Wow. Now's that one heck of a girl you got there! Now I can see why Bruno's group was so open to accept her! Wouldn't mind accepting a few more specific things with her-''' Wiz: Boomstick... She's only 15. '''Boomstick: Well now... This won't get me placed under supervision will it? Wiz: Depends... I might just do it because I hate the fact that you said what you said. Boomstick: Aww... Wiz: Anyways, Giorno would get to test his Stand's abilities almost to it's limits as he fought a whole plethora of Stand-users alongside Bruno's gang. Boomstick: During his fight with Green Day, Giorno and Gold Experience literally let out the longest barrage of punches in all of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure's history, spanning Manga seven pages long. Also the entire time, Giorno was shouting 'MUDA' over and over, even letting out the other cry his father is known for... Giorno: WRYYYYYYY!!!! Feats: Defeated Cioccolata and his Stand: Green Day. Made Leaky-Eyed Luka kill himself via rebounding a shovel strike with one of Giorno's frogs. Survived being 'cubed' by the Stand, Baby-Face. Managed to survive his encounter with Chariot Requiem, a Stand with the ability to hypnotize people into deep sleep then exchange their souls with other incapacitated victims as well as using the Stands of any affect Stand-users to protect the Arrow it was holding. Killed Polpo, the user of the very powerful Stand; Black Sabbath, then used that as leverage to join Bruno's gang. With help from some of Bruno's gang, defeated Stand-users like Ghiaccio and Illuso. Against Ghiaccio's Stand White Album, who has the ability to completely freeze things like the air around him to absolute zero, Giorno managed to withstand White Album's freezing ability long enough to defeat him with Guido Mista's help. Survived his encounter with the Stand, Notorious B.I.G who is very strong, very fast and completely invincible. Defeated Bruno Bucciarati and his Stand, Sticky Fingers which has the ability to create zippers onto anything and inside is a very wide pocket dimension. Considering how creative Bruno is with his Stand's ability, like for example creating a zipper onto his face which then pulled down to split his head in half non-fatally in order to avoid getting killed by an attack to the face, Giorno's victory against the gang leader is even more impressive. Trapped Diavolo, the 'Boss' of Passione, inside an endless death loop where he can't escape or permanently die since he has to constantly relieve his death over and over. Gained his Stand's Requiem ability by stabbing himself with the mystical Arrow. Wiz: He's defeated many a powerful Stand and their respective users like Ghiaccio and his Stand White Album which can freeze anything to absolute zero including the air! A Human body's internal temperature will be snuffed out in 5 minutes in -98 degrees. Considering that it took an entire arc as well taking the fight underwater, an even worst place to fight something with the ability to control freezing temperatures in, the mere fact that Giorno managed to defeat him, let alone kill him, is impressive all by itself though he did have help from fellow gang member Guido Mista who helped point out where White Album's weakness was. Even more impressive was the time he defeated Bruno himself whose Stand, Sticky Fingers, can create zippers to use in combat or just in general. Boomstick: While that may sound lame, Sticky Fingers zipper creation was utilized by Bruno very creatively! Like that time he created a zipper on his face then used it to split his face, non-fatally, in half in order to avoid a fatal attack! Wiz: Giorno has defeated Green Day, survived his encounters with the invincible Notorious B.I.G and the soul-exchanging Chariot Requiem... Boomstick: And finally after Bruno sacrificed his life in order to destroy Shang Tsung-''' Wiz: Chariot Requiem. '''Boomstick: ... Giorno was able to get ahold of the mystical Arrow for himself and managed to stab it into himself as Diavolo's King crimson literally dented Gold Experience's face. Wiz: Due to the superhuman level of strength King Crimson has- it can cleave through enemies with just a well-placed Karate chop -Giorno should've suffered the same fate as well- Boomstick: Do you remember when Giorno stabbed himself with the Arrow? You should since I just said it a few seconds ago and it's very important!! (Clears throat) Giorno did that on purpose, in order to give his Stand his Requiem ability!! Wiz: How a Requiem ability works is that should someone stab themselves or their Stand with the Arrow, their most wanted desire at that moment will be fulfilled via granting the Stand a very powerful and over-the-top ability/abilites as well as a complete makeover! For Gold Experience Requiem since Giorno's desire at the time was to defeat Diavolo and King Crimson, it's new ability is the power to nullify cause and effect. With this ability, GER (Gold Experience Requiem) can forcibly reset anything, including an enemy's attacks and willpower, back to the state 'zero'. Boomstick: ...Uh... What? Wiz: In more basic terms, anything that should've affected to Giorno doesn't actually happen since any actions created by any enemy is reset back to when it never happened by GER, hence the state 'zero'. In fact, Giorno himself doesn't know the exact limits of this ability Boomstick: Ookay... Well it's more awesome secondary ability to being able trap anyone killed by GER inside an endless and inescapable time-loop where they would be relive their deaths over and over and over! Also GER still retains it's Life Giver ability as well, demonstrated when GER created a scorpion out of some stone then tossed it at Diavolo! Wiz: With this Giorno ultimately defeated the 'Boss' by pummelling him into a nearby river and trapping Diavolo inside an endless time-loop to rot forever! After all was said and done, Giorno managed to reach his dream and become the new Boss of the Passione mafia! Boomstick: Damn... What a badass! Wiz: However while GER is virtually invincible, normal Gold Experience isn't and is still vulnerable to the same thing other Stands are vulnerable to as well. Also Giorno, while is very durable and resistant, is still just an ordinary Human unlike his father DIO who is an immortal Vampire. Boomstick: Well... Used to be an immortal Vampire until this happened. (Jotaro vs DIO) Wiz: Also, Gold Experience isn't exactly known for being able to tank hits like Star Platinum could. His durability is ranked a C based on Stand Stats. C level means that that specific stat is like a normal Human being, though sometimes Stand Stats are inconsistent so don't rely too much on them. Boomstick: Also since Gold Experience is a close-range Stand, it can't travel out too far away from it's users, forcing it and Giorno to stick together. Even though Gold Experience can save his own user from falling from ledges or getting hit by stray cars as the Stand can simply reach out to grab onto railing or push Giorno back to avoid certain death. Apart from that, Giorno and his Stands have the exact same weaknesses as every Stand and their users. Wiz: Even so, for a 15 year-old bastard son of an immortal Vampire, Giorno has accomplished a lot and certainly earned the title... of 'JoJo'. 'Boomstick: ...Wait he's 15 too!? ' Giorno: I've always wanted to meet you. But now that I have, all I can really say is... MUDA. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:JoJo vs Persona Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:TheOneLegend